


That girl.

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can’t remember what episode it was other then the scene where they were sat on the sofa together near the football pitch, this is a conversation I think they should of had</p>
            </blockquote>





	That girl.

He saw her again after the breakup apparently she was kinda of with that liam guy now, Rumour has it he cheated on Amy with Rae, just a kiss she told Chloe, it didn't mean anything.

He thought different been avoiding her for weeks now, but looking at her sat alone on the old sofa near the football pitch, something attracted him to her again, maybe the sad expression on her face. He walked up to her plopping down next to her catching her by surprise.

After a few nervous minutes finn spoke up knowing he should make the first move.

“Alright girl?”he said shyly glancing her way.  
It took her awhile to process that he just came up to her and sat down after stating has didn’t want to be friends. 

“Yeah s’pose so” shit she thought quoting something he would say.

“What you been doing then?”he asked knowing full well what she’d been up to.

“Not..not alot really” she stuttered.

The twenty questions thing was starting to annoy her.

“Well I heard that…”

“You heard what?!” Cutting him off.

“About you and liam” he felt a little pain inside saying that.

“Fuck sake” she couldn't under stand how anybody had found out about there kiss.

“Sooo..what happened?”

“It was nothing he just…umm..he kissed me”.

“Right” a pang of jealously ripped through him. 

“He kissed me first ya know”,she looked at him.

“To be honest rae never thought you’d be one of them girls making someone else's boyfriend cheat”. His mouth and brain had a little malfunction.

“But I didn’t do anything it was him!” rae was getting mpre frustrated by the second. 

“Words going round you guys had sex”he cringed at his own words.

She burst out laughing, “really? “She asked.

He nodded, she stopped laughing seeing the hurt all over his face.

“Its bullshit, come on I can’t look at my self naked why would I let…” she stopped realising what she just said.  
His head shot up to look at her.

“Right I get it now, so is that why you broke up with me?”  
She couldn’t look at him, he knew it was true with or without her confirming it for him.

“Why didn’t you tell me rae!, I thourght you wanted to ya know, the caravan and everything I thought you was ready I know you ain’t done owt before, I just wanted it to be special for ya, I knew I did something wrong you stopped taking my calls saying you was ill and shit, why did you lie to me Rae?”.

“You really are good with words” she said a little shocked, “I just didn’t know how to tell ya, I lied in the chippy I still ill I can’t stand the thought of looking at myself naked ive tried honestly I have, the umm picture of you and Stacey, I err couldn't stop comparing us to that”. Tears leaked from her eyes.

“Come on” he jumped up offering her his hand, “where going to mine, I wanna know everything Rae and no lying to me this time” he motioned towards his motorbike. “Fresh start, if you’ll have me”finn spoke again, his hand still out waiting for Rae’s. 

“What…like really?” He nodded. She jumped up fast, a moment later she was wrapped up in his arms. “One condition Rae” Finn pulled back looking at Rae’s face.

“And what’s that?” She asked looking up his eyes. “Never ever breakup with me like that again and always tell me what your thinking even if you think it’s stupid just tell what’s going on in that head of yours” he tapped the side of her head gently, she giggled a little at him.  
“alright dickhead?” Finn finished.  
“Alright I promise but your the dickhea….”. She didn’t get the chance to finish talking his lips were on hers, it felt like she was finally home again.


End file.
